Strawberry Sabriel
by HighOnYourLove13
Summary: Short little fic about Gabe coming back to Sam. Might continue, not really sure.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to meet Cas, ok? All we need you to do is watch Honey. No monkey business, got it Sammy? " Dean rushed as he grabbed the Impala's keys and his leather jacket. Deans allergy towards Cats resulted in a heated debate that ended with a tiny black teacup piggy in Cas's arms. Sam rolled his eyes and put on Bitchface #27 reserved especially for an occasion like this.

"Dean its a pig, not a bomb. I think I can handle it. Have fun." He replied back, returning to his research. He tapped away at the keys, pretending to be furiously concentrating but as soon as the lock clicked behind Dean, Sam slumped back, sighing heavily. On the floor beside his bed, Honey laid down on Deans hoodie. Upon noticing Sam, he stared back, cocking her head much like Castiel. It was sort of creepy. Sam went back to his computer, tapping and researching away, Honey staring at him. About 2 hours in Sam decided to turn in for the night. As he got up, there was a flutter of wings. Sam turned around.

"Hey you guys are ba-..." Sam stared in disbelief, hazel-green eyes impossibly big and lips parted in an 'o'.

A '5 foot 7 inch' dirty blonde archangel looked around, dazed, before smiling proudly."Hiya Samsquatch." Gabriel grinned. He held his hand to the wound on his stomach, where bright white grace showed through. He took one step closer before falling hard, right into Sam, who caught him with ease. "Gabriel?!" Sam gasped pulling the unconscious man to the bed.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel murmured sleepily when he regained consciousness. "Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed. "But your...your dead. We saw Lucifer kill you, I watched you...your dead." Sam said seriously, disbelief and suspicion warring on his face. Gabriel poked Sam in the forehead.

"See! Not dead. In fact Im feeling better than ever now that your here Sammy." Gabriel winked.

Sam let the nickname slide-just this once of course. "So, what the hell happened?" Sam asked, exhaling and pulling his hair behind his ear.

"My Grace hasn't all come back to my body yet. When big bro Luci knifed me, all he did was sort of scatter my Grace everywhere. Not all of my Grace is back though.I just got some back like an hour ago. Just using that little bit of Grace to get here jammed my angel systems for some time. So, im stuck here with you moots." Gabriel replied. Now that he mentioned it, Gabriel looked exhausted, his hair a bit longer than he kept it usually and various cuts and bruises all over.

"So your telling me that the first place you thought to come was to us?" Sam teased, doing that little half-chuckle in disbelief. His dimples popped and Gabriel found himself smiling too.

"It was close. And it was either here with you muttonheads or at the Stop N' Sip. So, Cas and Dean still doing the whole homosexual eye stare thing?"

Sam laughed, settling the wrinkles in thr comforter. "Yeah, of course. Dean even got him a ." At this, Honey raisd her head from the floor, eyeing Gabe with disinterest before falling back to sleep.

"How is my baby brother? From what I heard, he's the one who rocked the angels out of their cradle." Underneath Gabes joking tone was fear, Sam could tell past the faux smile. He knew a thing or two about brotherly problems.

"Metatron um... he took Cas's grace, as part of the spell. He's just human." Sam said. Gabe's lips parted in an 'o' and for a second Sam thought he saw tears well up on the tricksters eyes. "Poor baby bro."

"Yeah, Dean's been helping him out alot."

Gabriel arched his eyebrows. "Soooo, got anything good to munch on, besides anything healthy or beer?" Sam shook his head. "In that case." Gabriel conjured up a giant tub of ice cream and 2 spoons, wincing as he did so. He snapped his fingers and the t.v snapped on, Roadhouse with Patrick Swayze.

He handed a spoon to Sam. "Strawberry with strawberry sauce mm, mmm mmm. Sinful. Your favorite flavor, besides me of course." Gabriel grinned, digging out a giant scoopfull and popping into his mouth. He moaned loudly, eyes closed and face the picture of ecstasy. Sam rolled his eyes, used to Gabe's flirting.

"Um...You want me to leave?" Sam asked half-joking, staring at Gabriel lick all the ice cream of his oversized spoon.

"I cant sheven remember the lasht time I had ishe cream. Its sho good." Gabriel groaned, mouth full. Sam laughed because only Gabe could turn ice cream into a big deal. Sam sat up against the headboard beside Gabriel, pulling the carton in the middle of them. Roadhouse droned on as Sam quietly surveyed Gabe, who was falling asleep on his shoulder. He wanted to move, to lay Gabriel down so he could ger proper rest, but Gabe was warm and soft and gripping his shirt in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips muttered nonsense under his breath. Sam wanted desperately to kiss the worry off his face, to place a strawberry kiss to the lines that made his vessel look old. He smelt like thunderstorms and candy shops, a smell Sam loved immediately. He pressed a quick kiss to Gabe's forehead before sighing.

Cas smiled broadly as Honey jumped towards him when he arrived at the bunker. "Honey! Hows my sweet little girl today?" Cas asked, placing a kiss to Honeys snout. "Ew. Sam?" Dean called out. Hearing no response, Dean pulled his gun out, gesturing for Cas to stand back. He silently walked the perimeter of the living room, the study, and the kitchen, before checking his room. Safe, safe all safe. Dean nudged open the door of Sam's door, Cas on his heels. "Sam-." On the bed Gabriel was sitting up on the headboard, body leaning heavily on Sam's, whose arms where wound tight around the archangel. Gabe's arm was across Sam's face and a tub of melted ice ccreamwas laying on the nightstand along with 2 spoons. Castiel clamped a hand over Deans mouth. "Shhhhhh." Castiel smiled. Gabriel was back, his big brother was alright, and that was enough for him at the momemt. Questions could be asked later. And you better believe Dean had a load of questions to ask as Cas closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that hisdresser drawer was open, the light had been turned off, and the delicious familiar weight of the archangel from last night was gone. Sam sat up quickly, scanning his room for anything out of place. His bathroom door was closed but the light was on."Morning Samsquatch." Gabriel singsonged as he opened the door. His clothes from last night were gone and he was instead wearing one of Sam's plaid shirts. The shirt was way too big for him and it was buttoned wrong, making the collar slide off his shoulder, revealing smooth tanned skin that was sprinkled with a few freckles. Sam stared, mouth open and sleepiness forgotten. Gabe yawned, seemingly oblivious to Sam's stare as he settled at the foot of the bed. "Hope ya' dont mind me borrowing this. It kinda sucks to wake up covered in dry blood. Sam sat up and closed his mouth. "Oh um... its f-fine. You look...better." Sam stammered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. It was true, a few cuts had healed up completely, not leaving a trace behind. His hair was still shoulder length and mussed on top of his head and Sam felt the overwhelming desire to run his hands through it. "Thanks kiddo, feel better too. My cut is almost gone too."

"You shave your legs?" Sam laughed. Gabe's legs were hairless and smooth.

"I like it. Smooth. Cant have anyone obscuring all this beauty can I?" Gabe replied back defensively.

Sam shook his head, more to clear away the inappropriate thoughts of Gabe in heels than to flip his hair. "Has Dean and Cas seen you?"

"I dont think so, nah. Although from the way Dean was yelling he could have seen my father." Gabe smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sam laughed out loud, standing up. "Where are you going?!" Gabe asked, eyebrows furrowing in the middle as Sam stood up. "To shower, brush my teeth, the whole 9 yards." Sam responded, smiling as what looked like relief washed over his face.

Of course Sam was little freaked out that the archangel was back from the dead and half naked on his bed, but af ter a lifetime of bad he decided he wouldn't question the good. Was this good? Sam pondered this as he stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water felt good stinging his skin and he couldn't help but think of Gabe's smooth legs in a pair of tall black stilettos. And all the things he could do to him in those stilettos.

When Sam emerged from the bathroom fresh and hungry in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt the first things he noticed was that Gabe was blushing super hard. He was also holding a giant box with a pink top that read something on it in French. "Um...?"

"Guess who just got his mind-reading powers back... Who would have thought Dean was the vanilla one, huh kiddo?" Gabe laughed, shoving the box towards the man. "Oh, oh God im so sorry Gabe. I-I didnt think you could...I-didn't mean too.. oh God." Sam groaned, covering his face. He didnt have to open the box to know that the heels he had imagined were there. Gabe snapped his fingers and the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon drifted up from downstairs. "Relax Sammich. We can pretend it never happened." Gabe smiled. The archangel wasnt sure hhe wanted to forget it, because just knowing the young Winchester wanted him was enough to make his heart soar and his wings flutter. "Thanks Gabe." Sam smiled, awkwardly shifting his weight before going to his drawer and pulling out a pair of basketball shorts. "Here. Just for when Dean and Cas come back." Gabe pulled the shorts up and let go, just to watch them fall back down to the ground. Sam laughed. "Come on ShortStack, we can steal a pair of Deans." Gabe followed the boy and smiled as the familiar feeling of fuzzy warmth filled his chest. shortstack, huh? Gabe decided he liked the pet name and the creator of it.

More shall come you lovely little people you


End file.
